


Looking Sharp

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [71]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Arthur discovers a new kink
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Looking Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> I was traumatised as a kid as we had to wear uniforms our entire school career. I still hate them to this day.

Arthur’s entire school career consisted of uniforms. 

Grey trousers, white oxford shirt and the tie of whatever educational institute he was attending at the time.

Whenever he complained about how restrictive his uniform was, Uther would give him a lecture about conformity and good impressions and how preferring to dress like a rapper was frowned upon in the right circles. Uther would scoff in annoyance whenever Arthur pointed out that Snoop Dogg was welcome in all circles.

When Arthur was at university, he lived in jeans and football shirts as if to rebel against every day that he’d had to wear a uniform at school and for every day in his future that required office formal wear.

So imagine his surprise at his cocks favourable reaction to seeing a good looking man wearing his navy whites at a Halloween party.

His black hair and blue eyes seemed enhanced by the starkness of the white uniform, The cut made his shoulders appear wide and strong. His waist was firm and tapered and the trousers hugged his arse.

Arthur’s newly discovered kink left him dry-mouthed and tongue-tied. He took a big swig of his beer and started across the room towards the sailor.

“Let me guess,” Arthur said, clapping a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Richard Gere, Officer and a Gentleman.”

“Actually, Tom Cruise, Top Gun.” The man replied then gave Arthur a once over. “Sid Vicious?”

Arthur looked down at his attempt at a punk look and shrugged. “Yeah.”

The man looked around. “No Nancy?”

“Not my type,” smirked Arthur. “I prefer officers.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Lame, but I’ll let it slide as I love a man who can play a guitar. I’m Merlin.”

“Arthur. Are you really in the armed forces?”

Merlin let out a laugh that made Arthur smile without realising it. “Not at all. I’m a history professor at UCL.”

“Do you have jackets with elbow patches on them?”

“Why not come home with me and I’ll show you.” Merlin’s smile was all cheek.

“Oh good,” Arthur returned his smile. “I love a man in uniform.”


End file.
